Angelique
by LadyRitsu
Summary: One kiss can change everything. A kiss can corrupt and angel. A kiss can make a devil feel regret. Inspired by a daydream and lyrics of a song. Oneshot.


**Hello everyone! nice to see you all. THis story was actually inspired by a daydream i had last night while i was listening to this song called "Angelique" by Theatre of Tragedy. So this chapter is going to be very chopy. I understand if it's hard to understand...but i hope you all enjoy...! **

**DIZCLAIMER: Thou shall not lie. THou shall not steal. Thou shall not own yu-gi-oh! Thou shall not own musical art of thy cherished players. **

SHE DANCED IN CIRCLES AND laughed. Shizuka, a child of God, innocent and pure, dances and sings.

Her smile falters as the young angel stumbles on a peculiar sight, an apple tree one side, green and giving fruit. The other side, bare and dead.

The young angel touches the odd plant, her fingers lightly touching the bark, wondering how the tree came to be.

She decided to turn and go back to her friends and family, but as she did, she noticed that she wasn't alone.

_Thou dwadl'd not bringing me fro Aether to Nether.._

At a distance stood a tall dark figure, standing a few feet away from the tree. He stood on the dead side of the tree, his cold, blue eyes staring intently at her.

Oh! How her heart fluttered at the sight of his beauty!

_Still, duringly, cling I on to this heather…_

Shizuka becomes frightened and soon realizes that she had reached the edge of heaven, and the man standing on the other side was probably a devil.

She turns to run, but the devil calls for her. She stops and looks back, he smiles-oh! How his smile made her scarlet!-and hesitates. He introduces himself as Seto.

He promises that he won't hurt her. He smiles again, showing his snow-white teeth and tells her he's never seen such a beautiful angel.

Shizuka smiles, maybe he meant no harm? It was in her nature to trust and believe in the good in every people.

_Dew-scented blossom, thou hast pristine…_

She steps closer to his side. He frowns; he wasn't satisfied by her proximity. He tells her to come closer because he wanted to see "the precious gems that are her eyes".

Shizuka, an innocent angel, comes closer to the devil named Seto. He smiles, and he too, comes closer to her side of the tree.

_The sweven of thee ne'er will I cede, my colleen.._

They never crossed their boundaries, the stood directly in front of each other. Seto licks his lips, his mind filling with lust for the angel before him.

_Drat this creature of memories, ill…_

He looks upon her huge, hazel eyes, he smirks and leans down and commits a crime. He placed his lips over her soft lips. Despite the invisible wall that separated them, Seto could feel her warmth, and Shizuka could feel his coldness.

Shizuka breaks the kiss, she looks away frightened and looks down at herself. She realizes that she is naked. She's always been naked, but she never felt ashamed of it, until now. She covers herself and runs away.

_Foolhardy and fey I may be, yet him I shall quell…_

Seto, places his fingers over his lips. He realized what he has done. He felt something that no devil had felt before…and that was guilt. He suddenly regretted harming the angel. But he didn't regret his kiss.

He heads back to his dark and empty part of Hell.

_'Vaunt!-Devil tyne…_

Shizuka tries desperately to hide her nakedness amongst the others. She hides among tress, bushes, but it was no use. She began to cry, she wasn't used to this feeling…this feeling called shame.

Seto cringes at the site of people crying and wailing as they burned on the internal fire of Hell. He never felt pity for anyone. He nearly cries as he watched someone gets stoned to death right before his eyes.

_Wadst thou wane, fore'emae.._

He looks away, he hoped for peace and quiet.

They decided to meet again the next day, Seto notices Shizuka wearing some kind of cloth over herself. She tells him she wanted to look presentable, and decent. Seto smiles, he didn't care, he likes her in whatever she preferred. As long as he saw her again.

_Daunt-sinsyne thence…_

She tells him that she is ashamed of herself. She tells him about her first time realizing that she was nude.

He tells her how he is regretting every evil thing he has done. He tells her if he could go back in time and stop himself, he would.

She smiles. She knew her devil was different. They couldn't cross boundaries, but as each and every day passed they wished the invisible wall could break and they could hold each other. They lay on each other's side beneath the Forbidden Tree, enjoying their presence.

_Ta'en as a dint, Angelique?_

They longed to hold hands.

(Inrtumental)

As more days passed, Shizuka notices her wings molting. She examines her wings, what was the meaning of this?

_Perforce and grinningly shall I maim in vie.._

Seto was having a hard time sleeping or living on his side. He felt like he would go mad hearing all those screams and cold blooded laughter. Was he really once like that? He needed to see her again, only his sweet angel could calm his disturbed mind.

_Alas dastard!-hanging by the noose.._

He goes to their usual place, he smiles as he saw his lover there waiting for him. He tells her how he can't sleep or look at anyone there anymore.

_Die…_

Shizuka cries, she didn't like seeing her companion suffering like this. She places her hands on the invisible wall she tells him to recite a prayer she learned from her Father.

_"Vault!-Devil tyne-_

_Wadst thou wane fore'emae_

_Daunt-sinsyne thence_

_Ta'en as a dint Angelique"_

The prayer calms him down and he thanks her. He admits to her that he has no idea why he feels this way. He leaves.

His angel didn't tell him about her falling feathers. She leaves too, and three more feathers fall down.

As she returns to her siblings, they tell her how Father knew there is a corrupted sibling amongst them. They knew it was her, they tell her to stop seeing her devil. If she doesn't she will cease to exist.

She cries, she doesn't want to leave her lover. She runs way and isolates herself from her family.

She notices more feathers dropping on the ground. She holds her hands together like in prayer and prays for her safety, for her lover's peace.

Seto couldn't keep calm; he isolated himself from all the other devils and sinners. He could no longer stand to hear the suffering, the anger, and despair. He began to pray the prayer his angel taught him.

The next day, the meet again. She tells him that she could no longer see him. That this was ther last day. He tells her how much he is going to miss her. He tells her she has purified him, he couldn't bear to live without her. She smiles, and tells him she loves him. He smiles and tells her

_Come not wont to this uncouth Devil!,_

_Lest to a Devil thou wilt translate...my Angel…"_

He leans in slowly and gives her one last kiss.

_Daunt-devil tyne…._

"_devil tyne_.." He prays,

Shizuka is now having trouble breathing. She gasps and gasps from more breath. Using all her strength, she runs to her sanctuary.

_Wadst thou wane…_

"_Wadst thou wane…_"He sighs.

She smiles as she saw him there. He sees her at a distance and runs towards her.

_Fore'emae…_

"_Fore'emae_…" Seto prays…

Tears run down her cheeks, she wanted to die in his arms.

_Daunt…_

_"Daunt…" _Seto prays…

They reached the wall and as they tried to cross a blinding light came upon them terminating them instantly.

_Sinsyne thence…_

_"sinsyne thence…" _A tear runs down his cheek.

Ashes slowly began to fall down upon the earth on both sides…

Ta'en as a dint..

"Ta'en as a dint…"

Seto and Shizuka lay underneath the cherry blossom tree at their school. They smiled as they looked at the clouds. They were holding hands.

_Angelique…_

_"Angelique…"_


End file.
